


Do you know the difference between choking and strangulation

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Breathplay, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference is that Jaehwan wants Sanghyuk to slightly choke him, and Sanghyuk is afraid that he will accidentally strangle Jaehwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you know the difference between choking and strangulation

**Author's Note:**

> idek I just wanted to write more porn without having to think too much about it. Thus there's a point of view change in the middle.

“Choke me,” says Jaehwan quietly, making Sanghyuk nearly choke on his soju, “the next time we fuck.”

The younger man splutters and coughs, but nobody in the tent pays any attention to him, too drunk to care. Jaehwan sends him a sly grin as he leans back in his seat on the wooden bench.

“What the fuck,” Sanghyuk wheezes, swiping at the tears that form in the corner of his eyes, the alcohol burning the back of his nose, a little bit of soju dripping down from his nostrils. He feels like some of it even went up to his brain.

“You know, that thing,” Jaehwan gestures with his arms, flailing, as Sanghyuk wipes his nose. “What’s it called, breath play or something.”

“I’m not going to choke you during sex,” Sanghyuk hisses, more bewildered than anything. As if sex wasn’t exciting enough for them, when in reality, even just the thought of a quick session was enough for the both of them to pop a boner with how rarely they usually get the chance to be alone without having to be cautious.

And rarely do they get the chance, since Jaehwan is so fucking loud.

“Oh, what, are you afraid that you’re going to choke me to death?” Jaehwan snorts, making a face at Sanghyuk. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

It’s Sanghyuk’s turn to snort, “You can’t even tell where you are when we have sex, hyung, much less have rational thoughts.”

“I trust you,” Jaehwan says immediately without any thinking, his expression sober and genuine. He looks too serious for Sanghyuk to crack a joke, and a shiver runs across his body.

“But I don’t trust myself,” Sanghyuk sighs, alcohol making the words slip out without much resistance. If he wasn’t this tipsy, it would have been impossible to pull these words out of him. But Sanghyuk can’t find the energy to regret it, not now.

Jaehwan looks at him with wide eyes for a moment, and then buries his face into his palms with a whine, stomping with his legs under the table.

“You’re so fucking cute, oh god,” Jaehwan giggles, hiding his face, and Sanghyuk flicks the top of his head in annoyance. He pushes himself up, grabbing onto the edge of the table to wait out the sudden dizziness that washes over him.

“I’ll get us a taxi,” Sanghyuk offers. “We’ll go home, and we’ll forget about this— choking stuff.”

Jaehwan pouts at him, but he reaches for his wallet obediently.

 

They do forget about it for a few weeks – or more like, Sanghyuk forgets about it because he knows that Jaehwan doesn’t give up on things so easily –, until Sanghyuk finds himself in a hotel room in Beijing, just after a performance and  a hot shower, with a naked Jaehwan straddling his hips, slowly lowering himself onto Sanghyuk’s cock, his hair still wet and dripping.

Both of them let out a pleased exhale, Jaehwan’s face twisted with a hint of pain.

Sanghyuk loves the way his full lips curl outwards, the way Jaehwan scrunches his nose; the raw expression of this undefinable mixture between pain and pleasure. Sometimes he feels that the sight alone is enough to make him come.

“T—take your time,” Sanghyuk chokes because Jaehwan is so fucking tight after weeks of not being able to have sex, and stretching him with three fingers can only do so much.

“I’m fine—I’m fine,” Jaehwan swallows, nostrils flaring as he lets out a deep sigh, his stomach flexing. His large hands are splayed on Sanghyuk’s flushed chest, a few angry red marks across the glistening skin thanks to Jaehwan’s slightly jagged nails.

( _Has Jaehwan been nervous?_ – says a little voice in Sanghyuk’s mind, but it disperses as soon as it comes.)

Surprisingly, it’s Sanghyuk who brings up Jaehwan’s suggestion first, his mind clouded with desire for an orgasm that would linger in his memories long enough so he – _they –_ will be able to make it through the next few weeks of not having any privacy.

Jaehwan stops moving, sitting back onto Sanghyuk’s hips. He clenches around Sanghyuk painfully, and it takes a few moments for the younger’s mind to resurface.

“Do you really want to do it?” Jaehwan asks, sounding too damn hopeful. There’s a glint in his eyes, something that Sanghyuk knows doesn’t mean anything good for him. But that’s how Jaehwan works, and Sanghyuk loves it.

“You will be the one to be choked, not me,” Sanghyuk retorts. He’s pretending to act nonchalant, but his stomach is trembling at the thought.

It’s not like he doesn’t want to try it, but he knows that there are just too many risks in something like this, and he doesn’t trust himself enough to— what if he won’t be able to stop and—

“What if you get brain damage or— something?” Sanghyuk stammers, and there’s a spike of fear drilling into him, scary images flashing before his eyes, and he pushes Jaehwan off him quickly.

Jaehwan lets out a muffled yelp as he falls on his back, his arm on the floor to keep his body on the bed, and looks at Sanghyuk worriedly.

“Hyuk-ah,” he says quietly, biting on his lips. Sanghyuk buries his face in his palms as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“I’m afraid that something will go wrong,” Sanghyuk mumbles, his exhale shaky. His mind is trying to shake off the images. “There are so many risks.”

Okay, Sanghyuk might have forgotten about the whole idea for those few weeks, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t checked out every possible article about erotic asphyxiation in his drunken stupor after they got back to the dorm.

“Oh, Sanghyuk-ah,” Jaehwan breathes, crawling up to the younger and collecting him in his arms. They rarely have the chance to hug naked, mostly in the shower – but none of them shower together anymore – and scarcely after sex, because no matter how much they want to do it as they climb down from the high of their orgasms, they just don’t have the time to linger.

Sanghyuk clings to Jaehwan, his movements in despair as the boy turns around in an uncomfortable position to bury his face into Jaehwan’s collarbones, and Jaehwan’s breath hitches because Sanghyuk looks vulnerable, even with his shoulders broader and chest wider than Jaehwan’s.

Somehow Sanghyuk manages to curl into Jaehwan’s lap, and Jaehwan holds him closely, flush against his body and arms refusing to loosen their tight embrace. He buries his nose into Sanghyuk’s damp hair, smelling stale with the residue of sweat from the performance, he hasn’t washed his hair—

Jaehwan pulls Sanghyuk even closer, shifting his leg as it grows numb under Sanghyuk’s weight.

“It’s okay,” Jaehwan whispers into the side of Sanghyuk’s head and starts making his way across his cheek with his mouth until their lips meet, and Sanghyuk turns to him on instinct.

Jaehwan continues to pour butterfly kisses along Sanghyuk’s jaw and neck, down to his clavicles, their position too uncomfortable to bear, so Sanghyuk pushes him onto his back, across the bed.

Before reaching for the lube, Sanghyuk looks at Jaehwan, and the man nods, a conversation passing between them with no need for words.

Sanghyuk pushes in slowly, giving Jaehwan time to adjust to the stretch, the older man throwing his head back, off the edge of the bed and his adam’s apple sticks out so prominently that Sanghyuk leans over carefully and closes his lips around it.

He moves south, and bites at Jaehwan’s collarbones, and Jaehwan wraps his arms around Sanghyuk’s shoulders, spreading his legs wider, and Sanghyuk thanks him by thrusting deeper, still too slow to start building up any of their orgasms but enough to throw the rational thoughts out of the window.

They lose themselves in the heated exhales, the tiny hitches in their breathing, the slap of skin on skin, in the way Jaehwan struggles to keep quiet, his deep, throaty moans thinning into needy whines, and in the way Sanghyuk pants, not even a sound coming out of his open mouth as he rests his forehead on Jaehwan’s chest.

Jaehwan opens his eyes and sees the ripples on Sanghyuk’s back, rolling hills of muscles and sweat trickling down the valley of his spine, and Jaehwan lifts his legs around Sanghyuk’s waist, hooking his ankles.

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk whimpers, picking up speed, his movements becoming erratic and falling out of rhythm. Jaehwan tries to synch his hips to the pace, but Sanghyuk grows bolder, fucking finally, pounding into Jaehwan without any of his previous restrictions.

Sanghyuk stops for a few seconds, straightens out while still buried deep in Jaehwan, and grabs the other’s thighs firmly, fingers digging into Jaehwan’s muscles. He yanks the man back from the edge of the bed.

Jaehwan lets out the loudest moan of the night as Sanghyuk folds him in half, the younger raising to his knees between Jaehwan’s legs that Jaehwan is unable to do anything with because Sanghyuk is so fucking _deep_ in him that he can’t straight, and then suddenly—

There’s a thumb on his neck, pressing into the dip between his collarbones, and the pain sends a spark of electricity down his spine, straight into his cock, and oh god yes, fuck, yes—

“Yes, yesyes _yes_ ,” Jaehwan chokes out, digging his nails into the back of Sanghyuk’s neck. The fingers that wrap loosely around his throat drown out the dull, exhausted pain that settles around his back, the prickling in his legs as the blood flows out of his feet.

Sanghyuk is quiet, he’s always quiet, the embodiment of deep and long exhales that speak odes of how much he enjoys fucking Jaehwan, and that’s all Jaehwan needs— it’s enough to have one vocal for them, even though Jaehwan knows that he can’t scream like he wants to, like he wants the whole world to know that he’s got Han Sanghyuk fucking him into the mattress and bringing him heaven with each thrust.

Jaehwan starts to feel dizzy, the sounds fading into dullness, and when Jaehwan opens his eyes to see Sanghyuk’s features, the edges of his visions are fuzzy, as if he was underwater. His thoughts are jumbled, none of them make sense, and all he knows is Sanghyuk’s cock in him and Sanghyuk’s hands on his neck and Sanghyuk’s dark eyes on him, bleeding something feral onto Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tries to take a breath, but he can’t, his throat is clogged, he can’t swallow, his lungs are burning, he needs air, now he needs the air, air, air, oxygen— _I need, need, oxygen_ —

He digs his blunt nails into Sanghyuk’s inner wrists, but the hold doesn’t loosen, and Jaehwan’s arms feel like jelly, his muscles weak and trembling as he tries to pry Sanghyuk’s hands off his neck, and Sanghyuk towers above him with his broad shoulders, ready to snap Jaehwan in half and—

His orgasm explodes as Sanghyuk slides his hands off, Jaehwan’s come landing on his chest and face, and he’s panting heavily, gulping air like his supply would be cut any time soon. He presses Sanghyuk’s face into his chest without thinking, hands keeping Sanghyuk’s face firmly until Sanghyuk shudders after a few more thrusts with a guttural moan, muffled into Jaehwan’s skin, his breath scorching.

“Oh god, hyung,” Sanghyuk chokes out as he yanks his head from Jaehwan’s hold, and there’s a terrified expression on his face as he looks at the older man. “Are you okay— I’m so sorry—,”

Jaehwan coughs, his throat raw and his chest still heaving up and down.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan whispers, his voice rough. He lifts an arm, almost smacking Sanghyuk in the face because his coordination is still nowhere, clouded by his orgasm, and gently prods around his throat.

A faint jolt of pain, but nothing more.

Sanghyuk pulls out of him carefully and Jaehwan lets out a groan at the unpleasant way his hole clenches.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan repeats as he stares at the ceiling. His body still feels like floating, but the fog is clearing away, and he hears the snap of condom as Sanghyuk pulls it off, and then a plastic-y rip, a wet tissue landing on Jaehwan’s flushed chest.

“So much for the shower,” Sanghyuk groans, his voice laced with a different kind of exhaustion, blissed out. Jaehwan swipes the tissue over where his come has started to dry, tossing it away when he’s finished.

“I wasn’t going to—,” Jaehwan swallows, the roughness subsiding finally. He feels the bed dip next to him as Sanghyuk drops down like a log, “—let you fuck me all sweaty.”

“True,” Sanghyuk snorts with humor, and reaches over to place his hand on Jaehwan’s hand back on his neck.

Jaehwan closes his eyes, his stomach still reeling. As his orgasm dissipates from his system, thoughts return to his mind, and scenarios begin to play immediately.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Sanghyuk whispers, stroking his thumb gently over Jaehwan’s knuckles. “I didn’t want to— I couldn’t—,”

“Shh,” Jaehwan lets out. He feels Sanghyuk’s body heat radiating, seeping into his skin. He shifts around, so they are touching, turning onto his side to look at Sanghyuk.

The boy is looking at Jaehwan with a weird expression, resting his head on an outstretched arm. Sanghyuk takes his hand off Jaehwan and places it on the older man’s cheek.

“What if I—,” Sanghyuk stammers, blinking, his eyes glistening. Jaehwan watches him worry at his lips.

“It’s...,” Jaehwan starts, but he knows that the last thing Sanghyuk wants to hear is Jaehwan telling him that it’s okay, because it was definitely not okay.

“It’s not okay,” Sanghyuk says quietly, chest deflating.

“No, it wasn’t,” Jaehwan agrees with a soft nod, but before Sanghyuk could dig himself deeper into his regrets, Jaehwan continues, “but I trusted you, and I trust you even more now.”

Sanghyuk lets out a humorless snort, his hand falling between them.

“Yeah, because I didn’t end up strangling you to death.”

Jaehwan frowns. This is not exactly how he’s imagined to have a post-sex cuddle with Sanghyuk.

“There’s a difference between choking and strangulation,” Jaehwan says, his upper body landing on Sanghyuk’s torso as Jaehwan throws himself on the younger boy. Sanghyuk lets out an _oof_ , trying to push Jaehwan off him but failing miserably.

“Get off me,” Sanghyuk struggles with a laugh, “you’re heavier than you look.”

Jaehwan kisses Sanghyuk, the pain in his throat forgotten already.

The next day, Jaehwan wears a turtleneck, and as he presses a finger into the purplish bruise on the side of his throat, something sparks up in his lower stomach. He looks at himself in the mirror of the airplane’s bathroom and thinks that they’ll need to find something safer but just as risky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually a quote from a Borderlands character, Handsome Jack. I had no better idea for a title and I love Handsome Jack so.


End file.
